


Missed Calls

by troubledangelinthetimevortex



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledangelinthetimevortex/pseuds/troubledangelinthetimevortex
Summary: A series of missed voicemails between a Rookie and her Captain





	1. Chapter 1

Missed Call from Mike Lawson  
05/17/2016 at 3:42pm  
“Hey Baker, you stormed out today and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Everyone has an off day, but what sets you apart is that you always come back from it and surpass everyone’s expectations. Don’t beat yourself up. Tomorrow’s a new day.”

Missed Call from Mike Lawson  
05/26/2016 at 1:18am  
“Baker! You left so early. Should’ve seen some of Oscar’s moves after a few more drinks. It-it was really embarrassing. Like he struck out with every woman there,” he slurred.

Missed Call from Old Man  
06/10/2016 at 11:27am  
“Baker you said you’d call as soon as you touched down. I’ve seen the pictures. I know you’re in Denver. Aaaaachoooo. Damn my sinuses I should be there, I’m the damn captain.” He sniffled.

Missed Call from Baker  
06/10/2016 at 1:38pm  
“Sorry, my phone died on the plane, but we’ve made it. Al was right in making you stay home, we don’t need you getting us all sick. Make sure to take your meds and don’t even try to stay up and watch the entire game. I assume you’re napping now since you didn’t answer. Get some sleep.”

Missed Call from Baker  
06/16/2016 at 10:12pm  
“Lawson you’re an asshole! Just cuz it’s your time of the month doesn’t mean you get to be an asshole to the team. They worked their asses off today and yeah Sonny messed up on that double play but it takes a team to win. I didn’t see you hitting any homers today.”

Missed Call from Old Man  
6/27/2016 at 7:13pm  
“Do you know how stupid that was? You nearly started a war and when they didn’t take the bait you just had to goat them further to finally react. You could’ve gotten injured. Three starts in the majors, is that all you wanted, Ginny? You could be one of the best, break all sorts of records. You’ve just got to keep you safe and healthy and not starting any more beanball wars.”

Missed Call from Old Man  
07/13/2016 at 10:10pm  
“Hey I’m sorry about dinner but it could’ve been a hella a lot worse. How you may ask? It could’ve turned into a brawl. Oh man what I wouldn’t give to see you whoop someone’s ass. Like you’re so tiny it’d be hilarious. But seriously she shouldn’t ‘ve thrown this on you this weekend. Just also remember she’s your mom. I’m not saving forgive her yet but don’t push her away for this. There are shittier parents in the world.”

Missed Call from Old Man  
07/24/2016 at 11:13pm  
“Baker where’d you go? Amelia’s going crazy looking for ya. Sponsors don’t take it too kindly when their guest of honor disappears in the middle of their event. Give someone a call.”

Missed Call from Ginny Baker  
07/27/2016 at 2:32pm  
“Hey where you at? Amelia has an idea and we need you to convince the rest of the team.”

Missed Call from Ginny Baker  
08/02/2016 at 5:43pm  
“Livan is not replacing you anytime soon. He’s cocky. I mean you are too but he hasn’t earned the right to be yet. So calm down Old Man.”

Missed Call from Old Man  
08/13/2016 at 7:40pm  
“Baker answer your damn phone. I’ve been waiting for ten minutes. If you’re not down here in- I’m stealing your phone and deleting this at some point tonight.” She grinned as she listened to his exasperation after he had dropped her back at the Omni at the end of the night. 

Missed Call from Ginny Baker  
08/14/2016 at 12:24am  
“Hey I still have your blazer. I’ll bring it to Ev and Blip’s for lunch on Saturday.”

Missed Call from Old Man  
08/19/2016 at 11:31pm  
“Hey sorry it’s late, just, umm, give me a call back when you get a chance.”  
Ginny Baker calling 11:35pm

Missed Call from Ginny Baker  
8/23/2016 at 8:12am  
“You’re late old man. Just because they’re predicting rain doesn’t mean you can skip your morning work-up.”

Missed Call from Old Man  
09/02/2016 at 11:52pm  
“Ginny, I know I agreed to let you decided when or if we talked about this, but I just need to let you know that I’m here for you. Anytime, anywhere, for anything. I’m just a call or text away.”

Missed Call from Old Man  
09/06/2016 at 10:23am  
“Rookie you better be taking your pain meds. Don’t try to tough it out. You’ve got to let yourself heal, you’ll come off the meds when your body is ready. Please give me a call.”

Missed Call from Old Man  
09/07/2016 at 11:46am  
“Baker call somebody, please. Ev has tried to keep us up to date. You don’t have to go through this alone. You’ve got an entire team that’s willing to be with you 24/7.”


	2. An Answered Call

09/08/2016  
Ginny Baker Calling

A heavy pant greets him as he answers his phone. Glancing at the caller ID sends him into a panic. “Gin I’m heading over now.”  
Going nearly twice the speed limit out of his neighborhood, when the red light brings him back to his senses. Fuck, she’d never forgive me if I crashed on my way to her. He pretended he hadn’t noticed that her condo was between his house and Petco, giving them a reason to carpool as if he wouldn’t drive her to and from LA each day if she only asked. 

He rushed up the stairs and expertly unlocked the door. “She gave you a key too” he had tried to rationalize when Blip gave him a quizzical look last week.

“Ginny!” 

“Mike,” a weak whimper came from her bedroom. The sheets were rumpled and the blanket half pulled off the far side. She looked so small, curled in on herself, clutching her elbow.

“I’m here.” Carefully he slipped an arm around her right side and helped her upright. “When was the last time you took one?” he asked eyeing the pill bottle and glass of water conveniently rested on the nightstand, he popped the top off and poured out a pill, “Take this. What happened?”

“Nightmare, fell onto shoulder.” She hissed through her teeth, gratefully taking the water. 

“You’ll alright for a minute?”

She nodded and watched him leave her view. The pain had lessened now that she was sitting up, but it was still at a 8 out of 10. 

 

Only now knowing that she’d be fine did the catcher realize just how fast he rushed out of bed. No shoes, no wallet, just what he was wearing; boxers and a ratty old tee. 

Her eyes betrayed her, gazing warmly, lovingly, as a pair of legs returned with a mountain pillows, and blankets. 

“What’s your number?”

“Eight.” she gritted through her teeth.

“Good.”

“Good? It’s good that I’m in pain?”

“Yes, well no, but it means I didn’t grab all this for no reason.”

“And what reason might that be?”

“I’m not moving your ass until you’re below a 5. You’re gonna sit right here and listen as Professor Lawson gives you a lesson on pop culture.”

 **An Hour Later**  
“Mike?”

“Hmm,”

“Could you sit on my other side?”

“Sure,” his knees popping as he slowly stands.

“Oh I forgot about that. Are you sure you’re alright? Sitting on the floor can’t be good for you knees and back.”

“I’m fine. Are you at a 5 yet?”

“Yeah I’m at a 5. Where you at?” she asks back.

“It’s just stiff. You won’t distract me. You’re not just saying that so I don’t have to keep sitting on the floor?”

“No Mike it just barely hurts.”

He eyes her before kneeling beside her once more, _and in one swift movement sweeps her into his arms. “Mike! You’re going to hurt yourself.” She shrieks._  
offering his arm. Firm grips on each other’s upper arm as they stand up. 

“Anything before I get you in bed?”

“Bathroom, but I’ve got that. Go ahead and get comfy.”

Did he hear that right? Get comfy? Was she expecting him to stay? They had just spent the last two hours watching 80s movies on her laptop. This just began with her wanting him on her other side. 

“You going senile already old man?”

“Huh?”

“Thought you’d be thrilled to get off the floor and into bed.

“Yeah, I just- In bed? With you?”

“Mike Lawson I am on serious pain meds. It’s four in the morning. Just get in bed and be my pillow.” 

“You’re bossy when you’re high.”

“I am not high,” she retorted as she climbed under the covers. “Man pillow!” 

He silently laughed as he slid under the covers she was holding up for him. 

“This good Baker?” Already half asleep she hummed happily. “Good Night Gin,” he said with a kiss to the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have the next few chapters planned out, they'll be more like this format. Maybe I think of some more voicemails for later


End file.
